Rin Hoshizora
Hoshizora Rin is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year in Otonokizaka High School. Rin was born on November 1 and her zodiac sign is Scorpio. She has short, orange hair and chartreuse eyes. Her main color is yellow, but she is also commonly represented with teal. She is part of lily white, a mini idol unit. She is voiced by Iida Riho. Background Rin has been friends with Koizumi Hanayo since they were children. She likes to play sports and she often used to dress like a boy. When she was still a child, she was often teased because of this fact, so she was not used to wearing skirts. Personality Rin appears to be a tomboy due to playing sports and not wearing a skirt when she was a child. She mostly teases Koizumi Hanayo and appears to be with her most of the time. Her personality is similar to Kousaka Honoka's because they're both determined and hard-working. For example, in episode 7, Rin, Honoka and Yazawa Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament, and are known as the " " She also usually ends her sentences with nyan~! (Meow). This could be a pun of Tsugunaga Momoko, a Japanese idol who is famous for her "yurushite nyan~!" ("Forgive me, meow!"). In addition, she sometimes acts like a cat and does the signature curved mouth look. In one of the songs, she even dressed up with cat ears and tail. Clubs and Hobbies Hoshizora Rin is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. She enjoys dance very much and is the current practice leader of μ's. Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 1.jpg Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 2.jpg Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 3.png Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 4.png Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 5.png Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Hoshizora_Rin.jpg Rin Snow Halation Original Illustration.jpg Rin Snow Halation PV.jpg Rin Snow Halation PV 2.png Hoshizora Rin Banner.jpg Hoshizora Rin 1st Years Wallpaper.png Rin BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Happy Birthday, Rin!.png |-|Season 1 Appearances= Ep05 00049.png Ep05 00054.png Ep04 00041.png Ep04 00063.png Ep04 00158.png Ep07 00072.png Ep08 00189.png Ep09 00047.png Ep10 00024.png Ep10 00034.png Ep10 00088.png Ep10 00160.png Ep11 00062.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00029.png S2Ep01_00088.png S2Ep01_00106.png S2Ep01_00112.png S2Ep01_00116.png S2Ep01_00167.png S2Ep01_00191.png S2Ep01_00201.png S2Ep01_00210.png S2Ep01_00228.png S2Ep01_00279.png S2Ep01_00301.png S2Ep01_00312.png S2Ep01_00324.png S2Ep01_00346.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(5).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(26).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(37).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(41).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(18).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(21).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(22).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(25).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(47).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(53).jpg S2Ep03_00027.jpg S2Ep03_00039.jpg S2Ep03_00050.jpg S2Ep03_00051.jpg S2Ep03_00069.jpg S2Ep03_00094.jpg S2Ep03_00132.jpg S2Ep03_00172.jpg S2Ep03_00223.jpg S2Ep03_00224.jpg S2Ep03_00227.jpg S2Ep03_00284.jpg S2Ep03_00320.jpg S2Ep03_00348.jpg S2Ep03_00361.jpg S2Ep03_00389.jpg S2Ep04_00053.png S2Ep04_00062.png S2Ep04_00084.png S2Ep04_00124.png S2Ep04_00128.png S2Ep04_00140.png S2Ep05_00010.png S2Ep05_00013.png S2Ep05_00016.png S2Ep05_00018.png S2Ep05_00021.png S2Ep05_00030.png S2Ep05_00042.png S2Ep05_00066.png S2Ep05_00067.png S2Ep05_00070.png S2Ep05_00074.png S2Ep05_00075.png S2Ep05_00080.png S2Ep05_00084.png S2Ep05_00091.png S2Ep05_00093.png S2Ep05_00096.png S2Ep05_00102.png S2Ep05_00104.png S2Ep05_00108.png S2Ep05_00109.png S2Ep05_00112.png S2Ep05_00114.png S2Ep05_00124.png S2Ep05_00125.png S2Ep05_00132.png S2Ep05_00142.png S2Ep05_00144.png S2Ep05_00146.png S2Ep05_00151.png S2Ep05_00155.png S2Ep05_00158.png S2Ep05_00161.png S2Ep05_00165.png S2Ep05_00191.png S2Ep05_00199.png S2Ep05_00205.png S2Ep05_00209.png S2Ep05_00215.png S2Ep05_00216.png S2Ep05_00225.png S2Ep05_00231.png S2Ep05_00244.png S2Ep05_00246.png S2Ep05_00258.png S2Ep05_00263.png S2Ep05_00266.png S2Ep05_00268.png S2Ep05_00270.png S2Ep05_00277.png S2Ep05_00279.png S2Ep05_00280.png S2Ep05_00294.png S2Ep05_00299.png S2Ep05_00301.png S2Ep05_00313.png S2Ep05_00321.png S2Ep05_00335.png S2Ep05_00341.png S2Ep05_00342.png S2Ep05_00351.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00364.png S2Ep05_00367.png S2Ep05_00368.png S2Ep05_00370.png S2Ep05_00374.png S2Ep05_00386.png S2Ep05_00392.png S2Ep05_00397.png S2Ep05_00398.png Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_5.png S2Ep06_00012.png S2Ep06_00051.png S2Ep06_00079.png S2Ep06_00103.png S2Ep06_00104.png S2Ep06_00115.png S2Ep06_00152.png S2Ep06_00155.png S2Ep06_00189.png S2Ep06_00206.png S2Ep06_00281.png S2Ep06_00282.png S2Ep06_00292.png S2Ep06_00309.png S2Ep06_00317.png S2Ep06_00329.png S2Ep06_00332.png S2Ep06_00340.png S2Ep07_00061.png S2Ep07_00137.png S2Ep07_00216.png 22_S2Ep08.png 66_S2Ep08.png 104_S2Ep08.png 106_S2Ep08.png 148_S2Ep08.png 272_S2Ep08.png 316_S2Ep08.png 338_S2Ep08.png 39_S2Ep09.png 44_S2Ep09.png 47_S2Ep09.png 103_S2Ep09.png 127_S2Ep09.png 139_S2Ep09.png 258_S2Ep09.png 296_S2Ep09.png 336_S2Ep09.png 357_S2Ep09.png 375_S2Ep09.png 399_S2Ep09.png 406_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep10.png 39_S2Ep10.png 54_S2Ep10.png 59_S2Ep10.png 62_S2Ep10.png 77_S2Ep10.png 227_S2Ep10.png 238_S2Ep10.png 242_S2Ep10.png 54_S2Ep11.png 172_S2Ep11.png 182_S2Ep11.png 235_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 294_S2Ep11.png 310_S2Ep11.png 12_S2Ep12.png 32_S2Ep12.png 75_S2Ep12.png 129_S2Ep12.png 141_S2Ep12.png 151_S2Ep12.png 170_S2Ep12.png 218_S2Ep12.png 262_S2Ep12.png 292_S2Ep12.png 305_S2Ep12.png 343_S2Ep12.png 359_S2Ep12.png 360_S2Ep12.png 366_S2Ep12.png 405_S2Ep12.png 421_S2Ep12.png 469_S2Ep12.png 21_S2Ep13.png 46_S2Ep13.png 56_S2Ep13.png 185_S2Ep13.png 195_S2Ep13.png 198_S2Ep13.png 207_S2Ep13.png 215_S2Ep13.png 241_S2Ep13.png 300_S2Ep13.png 317_S2Ep13.png 320_S2Ep13.png 363_S2Ep13.png 392_S2Ep13.png 414_S2Ep13.png 427_S2Ep13.png 428_S2Ep13.png 440_S2Ep13.png Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member